An Adventure in Minecraft
by MRnoodle101
Summary: This story is about the beginnings of Steve, and his journey to save the Overworld from the monsters that terrorize it. - It might be a while between edits, because I don't really get on a lot, and I have a few other stories that I am working on at once.
1. Chapter One: Spawn

My eyes opened.

I sat up, taking a look around at my surroundings. I was in the middle of a plain, with a forest off to one side. All of the terrain was blocky. The trees were huge blocks, the leaves were semi-transparent, and the hills were jagged instead of smooth. I had no idea where I was, what I was doing here, or what I was supposed to do here.

I got up, and started wandering around. I didn't know what world I had awaken to. As it turned out, everything here was blocky. The grass, the trees, the clouds, even the animals were square! This was the weirdest thing I had ever seen, but that hadn't been much.

After wandering around for a little while, I started to get hungry. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I should start punching a tree. This was the weirdest thing I had ever done, and it hurt my hand. I felt like that was the stupidest thing I had ever done, but right as I turned to leave, the leaves started disappearing, and an apple fell right before me. I stared at it in wonder. How could something so red hide in something so green and transparent? I picked it up (I would be surprised at how much things I could carry at one time later) and ate it as fast as I could. When I was done, I looked up in time to see another apple fall down, which I ate as well. The leaves kept disappearing, and the apples kept falling, so I kept eating until I was full. When that happened, I kept sitting there until all of the leaves had disappeared, and I collected all of them. Once that was over, I started wandering off until I found... whatever I was looking for.

The sky started to darken, and it got a little bit harder for me to see, but it was fine. I could see a lights in the distance, and I was heading towards them. I had stopped to rest beside a tree on my way to the lights, when suddenly, an arrow stuck into the tree right above my head.


	2. Chapter Two: Monsters

I quickly stood up to see who had shot the arrow. I couldn't see anything, so I decided to ditch the rest and make my way over to the light as fast as I could. I started looking around, and I thought I could see some movement over in the forest where I had rested, but it was never there long enough for me to see what it was, or if it even was something at all.

Suddenly, something started coming at me from the shadows. It was green, with a ripped blue shirt, dark pants, and its arms stretched out to grab me.

 _Zombie_ , I thought, but I didn't know why. All I did was scream.

Another arrow flew past my head. I turned to see something white that looked kinda like the zombie, but it was completely made up of bones. In it's hands was a bow.

 _Skeleton_. The word popped into my head. I didn't know where the names of these... these _monsters_ came from, but they came none the less. I started to run towards the light now. The enemies that I had first seen were too slow to follow, but more of them started to come out of the shadows, and half of them were armed with bows.

Along with the zombies and skeletons, new monsters started to come out of the shadows too. Things that my mind called _Creepers_ and _Spiders_. I was terrified. All I could think of to do was to keep on running towards the light.

I finally got there, but I was sad to find out that the light wasn't anything what would help me, but it was a pool of lava.

 _What the-?_ I thought, then turned around to realize that I was trapped. The enemies kept on coming. A skeleton shot an arrow that just missed my head, and a spider started sprinting at me, faster than any other monster that I had seen before.

When the spider was a few blocks away from me, it jumped, and I screamed, holding my arms above my head. But the spider never reached me.


	3. Chapter Three: Enemies

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="122df69428ad3e2edefef069a70357f4"I heard the snap of a bow-string, thinking that another skeleton was shooting at me, but then the spider shrieked, and I heard a thump in front of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="290f1e783fee496f1f6d75c82fb7be88"I peaked out from my hiding spot behind my arms, and saw that the spider was on the ground before me, an arrow sticking out of it's head. A few more bow-strings snapped, and I hid again. But whatever was shooting the bows wasn't aiming at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49bc6167a8aa37465f4b14b60bcd15ad"Peaking out again, I saw monsters dropping, arrows sticking out of them. I stayed curled up, but I started to let my arms down. More monsters started dropping, and a few even started to turn and flee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4e406f2d06f15edb5fc30cfb30dc83f"One of the monsters, a creeper, started to walk towards the unseen archers, but before it got close, it started hissing. Then, something unexpected happened. The creeper em style="box-sizing: border-box;"exploded/em. I didn't think anything like that was possible, but it was. I stared in awe, and after a few seconds, the other creepers, along with the rest of the monsters, left. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af61f26dac640bb8d3feac47ffa2b1f7"I cautiously started to get up, in case the unseen archers decided that I was an enemy too. Before I could do anything, something happened. Something big and black, with glowing purple eyes happened./p 


	4. Chapter Four: Villagers

I had never seen anything like it. It was tall, black as night, and it had glowing purple eyes, staring right at me. It's mouth was open, gaping at me. There were purple specks floating around it. My mind had no name for it.

It charged at me. The archers shot at it, but it disappeared and reappeared a few blocks away, still coming. When it had almost gotten to me, I stepped out of the way and shoved it into the lava pool behind me. It started shrieking, and it did so for a long time before it died.

The archers came around a hill by the lava pool. They were bald, with long noses, and most of them had bows and quivers, and the ones that didn't either had swords or packs of supplies.

"Who...who are you?" I stammered, not really trusting my voice.

Most of the archers immediately started pointing their bows at me. I flinched.

"Hold up!" said one of the archers that kept his bow at bay. He had a sword hanging at his waist. All but two archers put their bows down. "He must have been what those monsters were after."

"Do you think he's one of the players?" asked another one of the archers.

"Probably," answered the first archer. "What's your name?"

"I...I don't know," I replied shakily.

The first archer thought for a moment. "Come with us. We might be able to help you."

The archers called themselves, or their people, Villagers. They were exploring the land, looking for materials to help them improve their city. They told me that I had been lucky they were nearby when I was attacked.

The Villagers were on their way back to their village when they found me. They were actually happy to accept me and take care of me while I tried to figure out what was going on around me, and why I was here.

I didn't know what that thing was that I shoved into the lava. Whenever I tried to ask the Villagers what it was, they just got all quiet and would stop talking for a while. I decided to ask somebody about it later.

The first archer was named Cain. He was the leader of the expedition. He had a spare tent that they let me use while we made our way back to their village. He told me that they would be able to make a new house for me in no time. I had reluctantly agreed.

"Well, our village is just over that hill," said Cain, pointing up to a hill ahead.

"How big is this village, anyway?" I asked.

Cain chuckled. "Not very big, but it's home."

We kept walking for about two minutes, and when we finally got to the top of the hill, I saw it.

It was the village.


	5. Chapter Five: Village

The village wasn't very big. It had only about ten to fifteen buildings. Some were small, some were long, and one was very tall. It was made of some kind of lumpy stone, and looked like the tower of a castle.

"Welcome to Black-Keep," Cain said as he made his way down the hill, into the village.

As soon as we got level with the village, some more Villagers started to come out to greet the expedition party. Some were old, some were young, some male, some female. It seemed like the entire village had gathered to watch the triumphant return of the group. Some of the girls and children were off to the side, crying, being comforted by other villagers. I realized then that there had once been more people in the expedition than there were now. I sat quiet for a few seconds, then Cain came up to me.

"Hey, you should have dinner at my house tonight!" he said excitedly. There was a girl and a few children at his side - probably his wife and kids.

"Maybe," I said.

"Come on, it'll be fine! It's just dinner!"

I thought about it for a moment. "Sure, I guess I'll come to your house for dinner." The thinking was totally for show. I was so hungry it wasn't even funny.

I sat at Cain's dinner table. He lived in one of the big houses in Black-Keep. It was one room on the ground floor, but he had secretly carved out some floors below the ground floor to meet all of his needs. Storage, bedrooms, anything he needed, really. We were in the second floor down, which was his kitchen.

"So, what do you think of Black-Keep?" Cain asked after we started eating.

"I think it's cool," I said, enjoying my steak. "What was that huge stone building?"

"That? That's just the Temple," he replied, going back to his food.

"What do you do in the temple?" I asked.

"What do you think you do in a temple?" he answered.

"I know, but... what goes _on_ in a temple?"

Cain hesitated for a moment, then he looked over at his wife.

"Come with me," he replied.


	6. Chapter Six: Temple

Cain and I hurried over to the Temple, in case the monsters decided to prowl the village. In the first floor, there was something that resembled an old throne, now torn apart with age. On it was a small pillar, and on the pillar was an old, worn book.

"This book contains everything we believe in," Cain said, pointing to the book.

"What do you believe in?" I asked.

Cain said nothing, only gestured at the old tome. I cautiously walked forward and took the book, opening it. The pages were filled with information on monsters. I was confused.

"Do you... worship the monsters?" I asked skeptically.

"No," Cain spat. "We _hate_ the monsters. Some of the villages even send out regular parties to hunt the monsters each night."

"Then why is your book-of-belief filled with stuff about the monsters?"

"So that The One can come and learn how to destroy them."

"What? Who's 'The One'?"

Cain was about to to reply when an arrow _zipped_ by our heads, sticking in the wall behind me. We both turned around and saw a skeleton on the other side of the door, getting another arrow ready to fire.

"Up!" Cain yelled. "Get up the ladder! Now!"

I immediately started to climb the ladder over to the side of the room. When I got up to the second floor, I turned around to see if Cain had followed me up. He was halfway down the ladder, and he was holding on to the ladder with one hand. The other hand was clutching at his shoulder, which had an arrow sticking out of it. I quickly went and grabbed his arm, then pulled him up before the skeleton could shoot off another arrow. Right as I pulled him up, an arrow hit the wall where he had been.

"You saved me," Cain said, wincing at the pain.

"Don't mention it," I replied.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, then Cain spoke up.

"I didn't get to finish my story," he replied in a pained voice.

"No," I said, "you need to rest."

"Nonsense. It'll only take a minute."

"The One is the person who saves us all, the person who defeats all the monsters, the person who slays the Enderdragon."

"The Enderdragon?" I asked, confused.

"The Enderdragon is a horrifying monster, a huge black dragon with glowing purple eyes."

"That sounds like the thing I shoved into the lava pool yesterday."

"That was and Enderman, a terrible creature, darkness given life. They can teleport when they are in trouble, when they want to travel faster, or whenever they want to. They can pick things up, which makes it frustrating to build a house when you are halfway done and night comes."

"Legend has it, The One will come of origins untold, will train under one of the best warriors in the land, and travel to The End to defeat the Enderdragon."

I sat silent for a while. What was this all about? Enderdragon? The End? The One? I was a little confused.

"Steve," Cain suddenly said, disturbing my silence.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to call you Steve. You need a name, and that was the first thing that came to mind."

I nodded. I thought Steve was a great name.


	7. Chapter Seven: Creeper

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b5993d79ceb61968530ed01a6fa19c7"Cain and I spent the night in the Temple, with the threat of monsters outside the entire night. When I asked Cain if the monsters would loose interest in a little while, he laughed, and said that they could still sense us, and they wouldn't leave us alone until we were dead. Then he told me that when the sun came up in the morning, they would burst into flames and die. I didn't believe him, but sure enough, they caught fire and died when the sun came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05e053c11088e4e468c3c75fe071b274"I helped Cain down the ladder and outside, picking up the bones and arrows of the skeleton outside. Immediately, his wife and a few armed Villagers came out to greet us, and their look was one of shock when they saw that there was an arrow in Cain's shoulder. They took him from off of my shoulder, and Cain's wife briefly thanked me for helping her husband./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f40db7d28bf91c15d19fe891d13aabf"After they had taken Cain away, I was left alone, and decided to wander the streets of Black-Keep. There were a few major buildings besides the Temple and Cain's house. There was a library, a blacksmith's, a town hall, and a storage building. The rest of the houses were mainly the homes of the Villagers'. There were some farming areas in the village. Wheat, potato, and carrots were grown./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c61127cd7a7a1acafe51b7939a9cc4e0"The Villager children seemed to take a liking to me. They asked me where I was from, what I was doing, and some of the younger ones asked me if I was The One. I chuckled at their remark, and said that was nice, but it wasn't me. Most of them left, disappointed, but the rest of them still had questions, and I was unable to answer most of them. they eventually grew bored and left, and I was left to wander the streets alone again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9027eab2ad0be6b364c00481e020ac2d"I started to think about their questions. Could I really be The One? The legend around him seemed to fit me. I did have untold backgrounds, but could I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"really/em defeat the Enderdragon? I was no warrior, and I knew nothing about it, except it looked like that Enderman I faced three days ago. Sure, I had killed him pretty quick, but that had been luck and good timing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51a6549aafbb1122c9a0c50aef83388a"In the middle of the street, something caught my eye. I wandered over to see what it was, and I saw a creeper, walking towards a girl./p 


End file.
